finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Dragon (Final Fantasy VI)
The Gold Dragon is a boss in Final Fantasy VI. It is one of the Eight Dragons, and is the dragon of the Lightning element. The Gold Dragon is found in Kefka's Tower along the path taken by the second party. As with the other dragons, it is re-fought in the Dragons' Den bonus dungeon in the Advance and smartphone releases. Battle First Battle The Gold Dragon is arguably the easiest to defeat after the Holy Dragon. It only attacks using Lightning-elemental attacks, Thundaga being its strongest attack, but it has to charge up to use it. Other attacks it uses are Thunder, Thundara, and Gigavolt. The Gold Dragon has a weakness to Water element. Strategy If the party members are immune to or absorb Lightning the battle is already won. The Thunder Shield, Minerva Bustier, and Paladin's Shield all provide the desired effects. Even without Lightning-protection the battle is not hard. Strago's Aqua Breath and Tsunami Lores work well as they exploit the dragon's weakness. In the Advance and smartphone releases the Flood spell is also effective. If Shadow is in the party, throwing Tridents or Water Scrolls is useful. Edgar and Mog should use Jump attacks while equipped with the Trident. Otherwise the strong Flare and Ultima spells work well as always. The Gold Dragon is vulnerable to Berserk so it will only use physical attacks. Casting Invisible or summoning Phantom will make the party invincible. Second Battle As with the other dragons, the Gold Dragon is encountered again in the Dragons' Den. This time, it renders most of the magic spells useless while absorbing them due to its inherent Runic, but will only have an effect on spells normally absorbed by Runic. It is still weak against Water attacks. The Gold Dragon no longer uses its Lightning-based magic attacks but instead uses powerful physical attacks, some of which are of the Lightning element. It often uses its special attack Mighty Claw to inflict Confuse, and when weak gains Protect status. By slaying the Gold Dragon, the party receives Locke's ultimate weapon, the Zwill Crossblade, and gains access to the room Kaiser Dragon is in. Strategy The Flood spell works well against the upgraded Gold Dragon. The player is advised to bring a party of strong physical fighters like Locke, Cyan, and Shadow. Characters like Mog and Strago are also useful, as they have healing and protective abilities that cannot be absorbed by Runic. An alternative strategy is to fight against a normal group of monsters before fighting the Gold Dragon, have somebody in the party summon the Phantom esper and quickly escape the battle. With this, the party will have the Vanish status, and become immune to its physical attack and Mighty Claw, but Plasma will remove the Vanish status after hitting. AI Script First Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Gigavolt (33%) or Thunder (33%) or Thundara (33%) 2nd Turn: Gigavolt (33%) or Thunder (66%) 3rd Turn: Thundara (33%) or Thunder (66%) If Gold Dragon has Reflect status: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) :2nd Turn: Target: Self ::Thundara (66%) or Thunder (33%) :3rd Turn: Attack (100%) :4th Turn: Target: Self ::Thundara (33%) or Thunder (33%) or Nothing (33%) If attacked by "Attack": :If Var0 is not set: ::Increase Var36 by 1 ::If Var36 >= 4: :::If Var0 is not set: ::::Set Var0 ::::Display message: Gold Dragon begins storing energy... If attacked by "Magic": :If Var0 is not set: Thunder (33%) or Thundara (33%) If Var0 is set: :Increase Var3 by 1 If Var0 is set: :If Var3 >= 2: ::Unset Var0 ::Set Var36 = 0 ::Set Var3 = 0 ::Target: All Characters ::Thundaga (100%) If Character #1 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #2 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #3 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) If Character #4 has Reflect status and is not KO: :If Gold Dragon does NOT have Reflect status: ::Target: Self ::Reflect (100%) Second Battle Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) :Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Mighty Claw (33%) :Attack (66%) or Plasma (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (66%) or Plasma (33%) :Attack (33%) or Mighty Claw (33%) or Plasma (33%) If HP <= 25600: :Gains Protect status :Mighty Claw (100%) If Gold Dragon has Protect status: :1st Turn: Attack (100%) ::Mighty Claw (100%) :2nd Turn: Mighty Claw (33%) or Plasma (66%) ::Wave Cannon (100%) If attacked by anything: :Attack (66%) or Nothing (33%) :Mighty Claw (33%) or Nothing (66%) Related Enemies *Brachiosaur *Primeval Dragon *Shield Dragon *Red Dragon *Blue Dragon *Earth Dragon *Ice Dragon *Skull Dragon *Storm Dragon *Holy Dragon de:Gelber Drache (FFVI) ru:Золотой дракон (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses